


Shades

by Abba33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creepy, Demons, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Obsession, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Tendou Satori, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Stalking, Teratophilia, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abba33/pseuds/Abba33
Summary: Reader moves into a new house that is more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I had always heard horror stories and those around me complaining about moving. How hard and tiring the process was. So it was a welcome surprise when I did not find myself in the same boat. It was a new beginning and a much needed change of pace. Packing up my little apartment and waving goodbye to my small group of friends had been like a weight off my shoulders. The car ride out of the bubbling city nothing less than therapeutic. I was more than ready for this.  
After an unfortunate series of events, I had come into a sizeable inheritance. The stress from balancing my life and the sudden loss had taken a toll on me more than I'd care to admit. So taking my new wealth I had picked the first house that peaked my interest and fled the city with promises of visiting soon, though if I had things my way I would never be returning to the city behind me.  
The house I had chosen, was a little worse for ware. But that was fine in my book, it gave me something to work on. An ancient Victorian house, with a worn gray wooden front stared at me from the inside of my car. It looked like it was straight from a horror movie, with its overgrown yard and crumbling siding. When I had shown off my newest purchase to my city friends they had wondered if I was trying to get possessed or sacrificed by a cult. It was nothing short of creepy, even I could admit that. But there was something beautiful in the run down house. And for the size, an amazing price. I'd take my chances with the devil if it meant I could call the place my home. It would just need a little touch up.  
"You can still change your mind you know." A male voice greets me when I step out of the car. Trudging forward is Iwaizumi Hajime, my new neighbor, who is less than excited to have me living next to him. "Saves me the trouble of moving your stuff out next week."  
"You don't have to help me move in you know, you offered." I point out, moving to unlock the trunk of my car. "And I have no intention of moving out so soon."  
It had been over a month since I first met Iwa during my first walk through of the house. He had been arguing with the real estate agent when I had arrived, insisting that the house couldn't be sold. He persisted the next 2 visits, trying his damn hardest to convince me not to buy the place. He was always a step behind me during the walkthroughs, except when we went to see the basement which he complained against harshly whenever it was brought up. Iwa had lived here once years ago with a boyfriend who had tragically gone missing and never seen again. He couldn't afford the house itself and instead settled next door. The real estate agent had dealt with him scaring off buyers for years. Unfortunately for him, it had not worked on me. I was just thankful he changed course and was willing to help now. 

It took a few hours before we had moved everything into the house. I offer Iwa dinner for his help but he promptly refuses, claiming he did not want to spend another second in the house though its a weak excuse when I find his eyes lingering in the corners of the house and staring longingly at the walls. He'll warm up eventually, I remind myself as I wave goodbye to the stubborn man gambling along the driveway with his head down. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I turn back to my room, smiling at the thought of my bed after such a long day. It was quite a cold house, and the thought of wrapping up in a fuzzy blanket in the big bed was quickly seducing me. It doesn't take much longer before I'm under a mountain of fabrics, content with falling asleep in that exact position. But my plans are cut short by the sound of footsteps outside my room.  
My heart jumps dangerously at the clunk of boots on the wooden floor. Thoughts of Iwa's boyfriends disappearance float into my head, ideas of a dangerous killer breaking into my house seeming completely possible now. Angered by my own silly paranoia, I force myself out of bed. It was probably the house settling or a rat. It was normal for houses like this to have problems like that. Still, I can't help the feelings of fear growing in my gut as I move towards the door. Grasping the doorknob, I wince at the ice cold feeling of the metal. Twisting it, the door slides open and I'm faced with an empty dark hallway.  
I'm ready to admit to my paranoia and go crawl back into the warmth of my bed when I hear the thuds again. Farther down the hall, headed down to the first floor of the house. Intrigued, my legs pull me after the sound before my brain can process how idiotic it is to follow the sound. Following as silently as I can manage, it leads me into the kitchen, stopping dead in the middle of the room. Peeking around the corner, I expect to find a person standing there but instead I'm met with an empty kitchen. More confused than ever, I take a hesitant step into the room, searching the shadows for the culprit lurking in my home. Huffing, I turn back towards my room when I hear it again. Footsteps outside the kitchen, heading further away.  
"Who's there!" I yell, yanking a meat cleaver out of the knife block on the counter. Hurrying after the creak of weigh on the flimsy wooden floorboards, I chase it deeper and deeper into the house.  
My reckless goose chase comes to a halt when the steps disappear behind the door leading the basement stairs. Reaching forward, My fingers wrap around the doorknob loosely, met with the same freezing metal. Once again I'm reminded of the previous owner, gone without a trace from this very house. While my brain was battling with itself about what to do, I failed to hear the faint groan of wood next to me.  
Just as my mind was made up with going into the basement, a pale slender hand reaches into my field of gaze and lightly grips my wrist. "You shouldn't go down there."  
Turning my head slowly, I hope maybe this is just a dream. There's no way there's a person, in my house, gripping my wrist right now. It's just not possible. But when my eyes look up at the red glowing eyes towering over me, the candle flame of hope is extinguished. Gaping my mouth open like a fish, I struggle to find words for the situation. Retching from his grip, I backpedal from the tall man. Meat Cleaver long forgotten in my attempt to distance from the thing hovering at the door, it drops against the floor with a loud metallic thud. Bumping into every wall in the process, my eyes never leave him. I expect him to follow after me, but he never moves from his place next to the basement door. Huge, white pools hold tiny red irises, studying my retreat with a catlike interest. As far as possible from the man without losing sight of the stranger, I take one more hesitant look before turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. There's no sound of him following after me but I don't let it fool me. Slamming open the front door, my legs don't stop until I'm on Iwa's porch slamming my fist against his door with a strangled cry.  
In the window sill of the front living room, a wide eyed creature watches my panicked dash, humming a foreign tune under its breathe before turning back into the dark depths of the house.


	2. Call Change

"You lasted longer than I expected." Iwa admits the second he opens the door. The jab falls on deaf ears though because I'm too busy sobbing and begging to use his phone to care. Pushing around the man, I dart through his home trying to find a phone. "You aren't calling the cops asshole, now calm down!" He barks, following after me. Whirling around the face the man, I latch onto the fabric of his shirts sleeve "You don't understand there are, are people IN my house! I need to call them it's not SAFE!" I struggle to form the words, looking for some sign of validation from the mans eyes. Instead I'm met with a hardened gaze. Speechless, my hand falls away from his arm. Taking notice of my change in attitude the taller man sighs, moving around me to a desk behind me. "I know it's not safe. That's why I tried to stop you from moving in." He reminds me, shuffling through a wade of paper at his own pace. Yanking out a newspaper, he holds the sheet up to my eyes. "Or have you just forgotten about the last owner?" 

Scanning the page I'm met with the big bolded title, 'Young Man Vanishes From Own Home'. Before I can read any further, Iwa's tucking it away gently between the stacks of paper. A rush of regret floods my body, why hadn't I heeded his words more carefully? Taken into account the risks that came from an old place like this with such a past. The dollar signs had blinded me.

"It's just a house though." I say in a quiet voice, unable to meet his gaze anymore.

I can feel the disgust rolling off him in waves now, making my regret grow worse. Iwa doesn't spend time dwelling on it though, stalking off towards the door. I'm given no other choice but to follow him out onto the front deck. I hesitate at the door, watching him stomp through the overgrown yard in the direction of the house. He seems to notice, throwing a cold look over his shoulder. "Well come on then!"

Back outside my own house, I stand shoulder to shoulder with Iwa. Staring up at the grey building, I shiver at the thought of that red eyed freak in my room, touching my things. How long had it been there, watching me unpack? Had it been there all day? Looking over where Iwaizumi falters, sharing my apprehension of entering the building, I wonder if he had ever run into something similar when he used to live here. It would explain his refusal to let anyone else move in. I ponder the idea of Iwa's boyfriend insisting Iwa checks out the sound of footsteps in the middle of night, the idea of the gruff man running himself ragged trying to find what's causing the noise bringing a weak smile to my lips. Shaking it off, I take the first step towards the door, Iwa hot on my tail. Shuffling into the living room, I flick the light on scanning the area for a sign of the tall intruder to no avail. We'd have to go further inside.

"Let's take it slow, check every room front to back." Iwa takes charge, throwing himself head first at the task. Not wanting to stand around alone, I press against his back as he starts hunting through the various rooms for sign of the intruder.

The search, while nerve wracking and constantly making me want to turn tail back across the lawn, was unsuccessful in finding the intruder. Stooping over to collect the meat cleaver off the floor, I clutch it tightly against my chest. Leaned against the wall, I watch silently as Iwa rigs a chair up under the basement doors handle. We both came to the quick agreement of not wanting to step foot down there, so this was the next best solution for now. Watching Iwa step back from his work, I'm tempted to ask about his past in this house but quickly throw the idea away. Now wasn't the time. Not after everything he's done for me. 

"You should go back to bed, it's late." He states, plucking the knife from my grip as he passes. Its out of the question. Going to sleep like nothing had happened? How was I supposed to ever sleep here now? 

"You're not going home are you?" I ask, following him to the door, panic growing in my voice. The last thing I wanted to do was be alone in this house again. Yet it looked like I had no other choice.

"We both looked around and didn't find anyone alright? So there's nothing to worry about, you were just paranoid..." He passes the knife back to me, starting down the porch steps. Anger flickers in my chest at his dismissal of what happened. 

"You're a damned liar Iwaizumi! We both know there's something in that basement. I'm going to call the.." 

"You aren't going to call ANYONE because there's nothing THERE. You're being a brat." He cuts me off with a yell, glaring at me from the bottom of the steps. There's a pause, tension thick enough to slice filling the space between us. Before he can go any further, I turn back into the house, slamming the door behind me. Ignoring the sound of Iwa's complaints behind me, I hurry back to my room. I guess he wasn't on my side then. Digging up my phone from the piles of blankets stacked on my bed, my fingers fly across the screen to pull up the call menu. Pressing the 3 digits, I wait for the call to connect to a 911 operator. 

"911, what's your emergency." The sound of a woman's voice coming through the phone causes me to sag in relief. 

"Someone broke into my house, I think they're in my basement." I speak into the phone, sliding down against the wall facing the door with the meat cleaver clutched in my other hand. I wouldn't be caught off guard by red eyes again I was sure of it. 

"What's the address, I'll send an officer over. Are you still in the house?" The woman questions in the same monotone voice.

"I'm at 1120 Westchester Place. I'm in my room right now." I answer readily.

"Is it safe to le-" The woman cuts off. A long silence fills the air. Confused, I look at my phone. The call is still live. Was the connection bad? Just as the silence came it's broken by a different voice coming out of my phone. "You looked so scared looking for me with your friend earlier." 

My blood goes cold at the sound of a man's voice replacing the operators. It was the same one from before, the red eyed guy. A disgusting, hyena of a laugh plays in my room as I stare at the phone blankly. How was this happening? He was watching me when Iwa was here just now? So he wasn't in the basement then. How had we not seen the tall guy lurking around the house? That's not something you miss. 

"I felt a little bad honestly, I didn't mean to scare you so much. The basement is off limits is all!" The mans voice continues on, seemingly unaware to how he was slowly driving me into insanity. "Let's try to be civil! I mean we are going to be living together now! Why don't we get to know each other! Come out of your room." 

On cue, there's a slow and purposeful knock on the door. The phone falls out of my hand. Holding the knife with both hands, I shuffle up to a standing position. From my phone the gross laughing persists as the knocking comes to a stop. This fucker was messing with you. And what the hell did he mean live together. No way you were going to be playing house with this guy after tonight! Why did Iwa have to leave...

"The cops are on the way!" I yell, kicking my phone into the farthest corner of the room. I follow after it, never taking my eyes off the door. 

"Like hell they are. Your call never connected sweetheart. You got duped." He purrs over the phone. The knocking picks up on the door, harder this time. 

"You're lying." I say in disbelief.

"Really? This sound familiar?" There's a pause. "911 what's your emergency. Oh a womans moved into your house and trying to enter the basement with a knife? Sending an officer over." The monotone voice of the operator takes over, quickly followed by another outburst of hyena laughter. 

Tears fill my vision. Pressing down on the end call button, the laugh is cut off and the knocking stops. Left in complete silence, my head leans back against the wall. The top of the phone reads 11:47 pm. Keeping my eyes trained on the door, I prepare for the night ahead.


	3. my ass hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passage shit, filler/setup then another run in with the red eyed mf. 
> 
> B AK I BAKI NI OOOOOOORRREEEEE NANI WO

Just over a week had gone past since my first night here. I'd like to consider it a fever dream instead of trying to decode what had actually happened. The cops never did show up, just like the man had said would happen. Sometime during the night he must had lost interest and gone elsewhere, because I no longer heard knocking after a while. Still, I didn't sleep a wink then. I refused to exit my room until the sun was high in the sky, around 1 pm. My body had been aching from the uncomfortable placement on the floor all night. I had expected to find the man waiting on the floor outside my door, but I was only greeted with, thankfully, a deserted hallway. I walked on egg shells in my own house for the rest of that day.  


Time had passed since I had interacted with the red eyed man supposedly living in my basement. Despite not having a run in so far, I was still on edge. The slightest creak of the floor, the house settling. Even the oven going off was enough to bring me to tears. During the day, I would freeze at whatever I was doing at the slightest sound. Footsteps would sound from around the corner or a door slamming shut from across the house. It was just the house, I'd say to myself. Just the wind. A really fat mouse. Maybe if I just pretended that night never happened, everything would be normal. As long as he stayed out of sight, I could act like nothing had happened. My Neighbor sure seemed good at that. Since that night, I had been unable to find the man. He never answered the door, and was always quick to take off in his car each morning before I could get to him. I was desperate to ask Iwa about his past in this house and he was just as desperate to stay as far away from me as possible. I begun to suspect foul play in the previous owners disappearance as time went on. What was he hiding? Whatever it was, it was nothing good that I was sure of.  


At night was the worst. Such an old house it was expected that the house would be a little more noisy. Sitting in bed with my back to the wall and a dinner table chair propped under the doorknob, I couldn't overlook the slightest sound coming from outside my room. A repetitive knock on the door was harder to explain to myself as anything but what I feared the most. Frequent phone calls throughout the night from an unknown caller even harder. In my efforts to ignore what was really at play here, I took extra care in making sure my phone battery was low before going to bed. The first few calls would kill it off sooner than later. And if it meant blasting music all day to block out any lurking footsteps so be it. The thought of being unable to call for help lingered in the back of my mind, but after the stunt with 911 I was unsure if that was even possible. I was trapped in my own home and too stubborn to do anything about it, but the knife tucked under my pillow brought a slight peace of mind.  


Tip toeing into the kitchen, my eyes scan for a person. I fully expected to walk in on him sitting at the counter languidly one day like it was the most natural thing in the world. The thought was almost funny, picturing the guy pouring coffee casually in an early morning. Thankfully, that moment was yet to come. For the time being, I was alone. In theory of course. I could never truly be sure of that or not. The feeling of being watched was a constant. Digging out a box of cupcake batter, I do my best to focus on baking. A simple thank you gift for Iwa. It was my hope that it could warm the man up towards me, instead of ducking and weaving to avoid me at all costs necessary. As much as the stubborn man pissed me off, it was necessary to understand what the fuck was going on in this house. He'd get over whatever it was eventually and have to explain everything. I was sure of it.  


Blaring spotify as I worked, it was easy to get lost in what I was doing. With a pan of vanilla already cooking in the oven, I busied myself with mixing a batch of chocolate as well. With the mixer whirling, my ears just barely pick up the slam of a door deeper into the house. Shifting my gaze to the doorway, I wait a few beats before returning to what I was doing. Everything goes back to normal again, but I can't shake the feeling of being watched now. It's burning into the back of my head. Spooning out the batter to move into the pan, I'm painfully aware of how my hand shakes now. Damn it all.  


Rushing the final round, I brush off a thud down the hallway as nothing important. It was nothing. No big deal. Everything was fine. He was gone. I could relax for now. I'm alone again for now. Just focus on baking and it'll all be over soon. Pulling out the finished cupcakes and replacing them with the chocolate pan to cook. Reaching for my phone, I crank up the volume. It wasn't my business, I'd just focus on myself.  


My decided ignorance to the absolute chaos going on around the house grounds had been easy so far. Just turn a blind eye to everything, and pretend not to take notice. And with no proof of anyone else being here, It was no big deal simply blocking out the monsters lurking in the corners of the house. But coming back into the kitchen and finding a half eaten cupcake discarded on the floor, icing smeared along the counter in the shape of a smile. While objectively just a cute gesture of sorts, it sends me into a meltdown. Throwing the baked good against the wall with as much force as you can put behind a cupcake, I flee the room with sob. Slamming into my room, I fumble to position the chair properly to block the door off. Crawling into the corner of the bed, I dig around for my trusty knife. Grazing the cool metal with my fingers, I relax for a moment. I had barely left the room for a few seconds to go to the bathroom. Had he been watching me the entire time or just happened to walk through. Curling into myself, plans off driving back to the city come to mind. I didn't want to give up on this place, not yet. I was going to make this work it was just going to take some time. And an exterminator of some kind. Just for a few days though, I could go back to the city and gather myself and figure out what to do with this place. Maybe convince a few friends to come down to spend the weekend here so I didn't have to be alone here just yet. And with a thousand plots and plans of turning this all around, I unknowingly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

My continuous lapse in judgement catches up to me when an incessant beeping brings me back to consciousness. Groaning weakly, I burrow deeper into my sheets to drown out the sound. The oven, I come to the groggy realization. Had I left the timer on? Too exhausted to be bothered, I stay laying where I am. It would stop after the 5th beep right? Rolling onto my back, I count the beeps until it comes to an end. Exhaling, I settle back into the blankets to drift back into the comfort of my nap... and then the oven begins again. Rolling onto my back, my eyes study the ceiling. Counting the number of beeps out loud this time, I am more than sure it has to be done now. But after another long pause, it starts all over again. This wasn't me being clumsy anymore, there was something else at work. 

Peeking into the kitchen, knife in hand, I'm relieved to see there's no one there. Heaving a sigh of relieve, I tip toe quickly to the oven and turn it off. Turning back around to crawl back into the safety of my bed, I slam head first into something, or more someone. Howling, I backpedal against the oven, raising my weapon in front of me. My eyes are locked onto piercing red slits. Even with the distance I've put between us, he still manages to tower over me. Craning my neck to look up at the man, I can't help but feel like a caged animal where I stand leaning back over the oven. My eyes trail the guys features, writing up a description for later in my head. Tall, impossibly tall. Scrawny. Spiky red hair. His face reminds me of a rats, the way his nose slopes. His hands are freakishly bigger than the rest of him where they hang limp at his side. Looking back up to his eyes, I find a toothy grin hanging over me. 

"Nice to see you again too." His voice is teasing. He gestures to the knife in my hands. He waits expectantly, lazy eyes moving from mine and back to the sharp object between us. I make no move to lower it. Hell I can't even blink properly right now, let alone use my brain. Instead, I continue to gape at the figure hovering over me, expecting him to swipe at me at any moment. "I think you have to be the least friendly person who's come here, you know that? Even Iwazumi was decent about this all." He complains, red slits drifting down in the direction of the knife. "Anywaaaaaay... I'm Tendo." 

Tendo. His name is Tendo, I'm able to latch onto the information, slotting it with the few things I already knew about him. It was enough. The police could do something with a name and face. 

"Suit yourself I guess!." Tendo says, turning and stalking over to the dinner table. Sinking into the chair, the glowing red eyes stare at me expectantly. "Will you at least sit with me? I won't bite just yet." 

The hyena laugh that follows only serves to set me further on edge. With stiff, unsure movements, I move to stand beside the table. Even with him sitting, he's only just at eye level to me now. A giant hand drums against the wooden table absentmindedly as he continues to stare. I start to grow uncomfortable under Tendo's constant gaze. 

"What do you want." It comes out weaker than I wish it had. He doesn't notice or care to comment on it, eyes drifting off from my own to examine the wood of the table. 

"Just wanted to see my favorite resident!" He replies, watching me from the corner of his eyes. 

"You've been following me." I state, crossing my arms tight against my chest. Knife pressing flat to the side of my arm where its held. 

"That wasn't me." He hums, head lolling to look over to me with hooded eyes. 

I falter in my approach. So there was more than one. Against my better judgement, I follow suit and take a seat across the table from Tendo. 

"How many are there." I question him, setting the knife on the table. 

There's a glint in his red eyes when he leans forward to lay on his arms. "Not many. Three others including me that are up here with you right now. You're really loud you know that?" He trails off with a chuckle that doesn't reach his eyes. For such an expressive person it never seems to reach his emotionless gaze. 

"What do you mean by up here?" I pick my next words carefully. 

"There is... one in the basement. He doesn't like to leave it unnecessarily." Tendo offers. 

Was that why he insisted on stopping me from going into the basement before? Were they dangerous? Why would Tendo bother waiting and messing around with me if he was just going to kill me? He would have already. 

"So what do you want from me?" 

"It's boring here. You're new. Entertaining." Tendo trails off, looking into space momentarily. "The others don't like you as much though." 

His words make me bristle again. So the unnamed dwellers were not as friendly as Tendo. 

"Am I safe here?" The words come out meek and broken. I feel smaller than ever before under his gaze now. A wide grin covers his face, displaying wicked sharp teeth. His eyes show me little sanity in their depths. 

"I'll hold them off y/n don't you worry." His words do nothing to soothe me.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried idfk. I read a good Hitoshi monster x reader and then saw a FNAF ushijima tiktok and this is the love child idk idk. This is a shitpost for my own enjoyment im not taking too much time and effort into editing rn ;0


End file.
